videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Bros Lawl
Smash Bros. Lawl is a fan-made version of Nintendo's Super Smash Bros. Brawl. The series was created by a YouTuber named Chincherrinas in 2009 and it focuses on Youtube Poop / Internet Meme (Then Youtube poops/Celebrities/Cults) characters in the Super Smash Bros. Universe. The series has grown to the point that it holds a growing fandom along with fan-made spin offs and tributes. Gameplay Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary Smash Bros. Brawl features a new Adventure mode titled "The Subspace Emissary" (SSE). This mode features unique character storylines and numerous side-scrolling levels and bosses to fight, as well as cut scenes explaining the plot. SSE introduces a group of antagonists called the Subspace Army, who are led by the Ancient Minister. Some of these enemy characters appeared in previous Every video games, such as Glutko from the Link the Faces of Evil and a squadron of R.O.B.s based on classic CDI hardware. SSE boasts a number of original enemies, such as the Roader, a robotic unicycle; the Bytan, a one-eyed, ball-like creature which can replicate itself if left alone; and the Primid, enemies that fight with a variety of weapons. Though the game is primarily played as a single-player mode, cooperative multiplayer is available. This mode features a mechanism which strengthens the selected character's abilities. They are in the form of collectible stickers that can be applied to the base of the player's character trophies. Unlike other game modes, SSE has a team system for the characters, with a limited choice of characters at the beginning of the mode. Others join the team as the game progresses, while some characters may leave the team temporarily.Most characters start off with their own teams, but the teams merge occasionally until they become a unified team by the end of the game. In cooperative multi-player, once one player loses a life, an ally can take his or her place until the number of lives run out. If there are no lives left and player one is defeated, the game is interrupted, with the choice of starting again from the previous "door" the player passed through or quitting. 'Plot' The mode begins as The King and IM Meen face each other on The King's castle at Hyrule. When a fighter is defeated, they turn into a trophy form, which can be revived by touching the base. Suddenly, smoke pours from the sky and the Battleship Halberd flies over. It releases a stream of black purple-clouded bugs called Shadow Bugs that form the soldiers of the Subspace Army. The Ancient Minister, a cloak-clad, mysterious hovering General of the Subspace Army, arrives with his Army and detonates a Subspace Bomb, which can only be detonated by the sacrifice of two R.O.B.'s, and which transports the world into Subspace, an alternate dimension where the Subspace Army resides. The Ancient Minister's advance prompts the heroes to progressively team up and attempt to repel the enemy, while villains harvest the power of the allied characters by converting them into trophies, and using shadow bugs on some of them to fight the protagonists during their adventure. Characters *King Harkinian (Zelda CDi) *I.M. Meen *Leonidas (300) *Nostalgia Critic *Tommy Wiseau (The Room) *Madotsuki (Yume Nikki) *Angry Video Game Nerd *Mama Luigi (Super Mario World) *Dr. Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog) *Irate Gamer *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Gaston (The Beauty and the Beast) *Hitler (The Downfall) *Panty & Stocking (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Billy Mays (Oxi Clean Commercials) *Yomika (Dream Graffiti) *Toon Guile (Street Fighter Cartoon) *Toon Bison (Street Fighter Cartoom) *IB *Hank Hill (King of The Hill) *Scanty & Kneesocks (Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt) *Nicolas Cage (The Wickerman) *Best Hercules(The Best Hercules Movie Ever!) *Jaime Maussan(Tercer Milenio) *Don Ramon/Mr. Raymond (El Chavo) *Toon Wily (Mega Man Cartoon) *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) *Zoolander *New Hercules (Hercules in New York) *Aya Drevis (Mad Father) *Carlos Trejo *"Weird Al" Yankovic *J.Jonah Jameson (Spider-Man) *Toon Pyron (Darkstalkers Cartoon) *Sheev Palpatine (Star Wars) *Fegelein and Mephiles (Downfall and Sonic) See also http://new-smash-bros-lawl-origin.wikia.com/wiki/New_Smash_Bros_Lawl_Origin_Wiki Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros.-Like Games Category:Crossovers